Benutzer:Marcelreise11
Informationen Plattformen: * GBA, * PSP, * PS2, * PS3 GTA-Spiele: thumb|350px|Catalina & Claude während der Mission [[Farewell, my Love...]] * GTA 1 (PC), * GTA 2 (PC), * GTA III (PS2), * GTA Vice City (PS2), * GTA San Andreas (PS2), * GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA IV (PS3), * GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) Sonstiges von GTA: * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) Bald: *'August 2010:' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP) *'WICHTIG:' Die Daten der Spiele die unter "Bald" aufgelistet sind stehen nicht fest und können variieren. Meine anderen Rockstar Games-Spiele: Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) GTA-Serie * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA der Serie, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als GTA 1. * GTA III: Bei einer Mission, die weiter ist als Grand Theft Auto von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino komme ich nicht mehr weiter. Spiele das Spiel jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Das erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf der Memory Card meiner PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: San Andreas ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel und habe die komplette Story durch. Das Spiel besaß ich auch mal für meinen PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte. * GTA Liberty City Stories: Das Spiel finde ich auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch viel weiter als bei der PS2. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: November 2009 durfte ich eine 20 minütige Spritztour mit dem FIB Buffalo in Hove Beach, auf die PS3 meines Freundes machen. Besitze es seit dem 27.05.2010 und finde es sehr gut. Mir gefällt die große Stadt. Leider kann man hier nicht tauchen und leider gibt es hier auch keine Tuning-Werkstätte. * The Lost and Damned: Besitze es seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV, komme leider bei der Mission Buyer's Market nicht mehr weiter. * Chinatown Wars: Werde es mir in August kaufen. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Besitze es seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV, komme leider bei der Mission Bang Bang nicht mehr weiter. Meine GTA-Spiele Eflcpackshotps3.jpg|Mein neuster Neuzugang Meine_GTA-Samlung.png|2 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze Meine_GTA Sammlung.jpg|9 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze Absolvierung von GTA-Spiele Erklärung Bei der letzte Spalte steht fast immer Einfach, Mittel und Schwer. Hier seht ihr jetzt die Erklärung dafür: *'Einfach:' Die Missionen sind/waren einfach. *'Mittel:' Die Missionen sind/waren zwischen einfach und schwer, also Mittel. *'Schwer:' Die Missionen sind/waren (ganz) schwer. GTA thumb|100px Hier seht ihr meine Lieblingsdinge aus den einzelnen GTA-Spiele. GTA III thumb|left|100px thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Banshee *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Gib mir Liberty, Der Bullen-Ball *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale GTA: Vice City thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' - *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - GTA: San Andreas thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' CJ, Catalina *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Monstertruck, BF Injection, PCJ-600 *'Lieblingsgang:' Grove Street Families *'Lieblingsmission:' Saint Mark's Bistro *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Radio X *'Lieblingsstädte:' Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas GTA: Liberty City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Toni Cipriani *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' PCJ-600 *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur, Karmageddon *'Lieblingsradiosender:' K-Jah *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale GTA: Vice City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' PCJ-600, Banshee *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - GTA IV thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Michelle *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Comet, FIB Buffalo *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Logging On, Roman’s Sorrow *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Electro-Choc *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Broker/Dukes GTA: The Lost and Damned thumb|left|100px thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Freeway *'Lieblingsgang:' The Lost Motorcycle Club *'Lieblingsmission:' Action/Reaction *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Alderney GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Anthony Prince, Luis Fernando Lopez *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Momma’s Boy‎‎, Corner Kids, Clocking off *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Vice City FM *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Algonquin Screenshots Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA und GTA LCS. Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Bild:V8_ghost.jpg|GTA LCS: Der V8 Ghost (PSP) Bild:Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|GTA LCS: Der Diablo Stallion (PSP) Andere Wikis Ich selbst bin, neben dem Grand Theft Auto Wiki, noch in anderen Wikipedias vertreten, darunter das Game Hilfe und Nickelodeon Wiki. Die dortigen Benutzer würden sich freuen, wenn du ihnen helfen würdest, die beiden Wikis zu vergrössern! =) Kategorie:Nutzer de